mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavalera light tank
The Cavalera light tank is a People's Liberation Army of Venezuela light tank featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview The Cavalera light tank is the People's Liberation Army of Venezuela's only heavy armed ground vehicle. It has one of the largest profiles for any tank in-game, despite having one of the smallest guns. It is primarily green with streaks of red on the turret and gun, and as with all P.L.A.V vehicles, it is outfitted with barbed wire and spikes. Cavalera's are rare but can be found around the P.L.A.V. HQ during the Paint the town contract and less commonly around outposts. It can be purchased from the P.L.A.V. shop for $60k when neutral or $45k when friendly. Tactics The Cavalera is the cheapest and lightest tank in the whole game, this tank has weaker armor than all the others, limiting its potency. Its main gun is more than adequate for destroying light vehicles and infantry, but if it is up against anything tougher than an armour personnel carrier (APC), it will fall short of expectations. This tank can destroy light tanks, but will have difficulty battling head-to-head against medium and heavy armor like the Jaguar, or the Iron Mountain and Diplomat tanks. The Cavalera loses 10% integrity from a grenade launcher direct hit, rather than the 8% of the other light tanks. It is statistically the worst of the light tanks by having the worst armor at no gain in mobility or firepower. It boasts a 152mm main gun, but despite this, the main gun is small and disappointing. The best possible way to destroy a heavier tank such as the Jaguar Tank would be to somehow sneak up behind it and get a good shot in on the rear of the tank, where the armor is the weakest. If other options are available to the player, it is not recommended that this tank is used. Real life The real life counterpart to the Cavalera light tank is the United States Army's M551 Sheridan light tank.Wikipedia, M551 Sheridan, viewed 8 February 2014, . Gallery Cavalera Light Tank Front Quarter.png Cavalera Light Tank Rear Quarter.png Cavalera Light Tank Front.png Cavalera Light Tank Left Side.png Cavalera Light Tank Right Side.png Cavalera Light Tank Rear.png Cavalera Light Tank Top Front.png Cavalera Light Tank Top Rear.png Cavalera Light Tank On Foot View.png Cavalera Light Tank Turret Front.png Cavalera Light Tank Turret Rear.png Trivia *The Cavalera may be named for Max Cavalera, the former vocalist of Brazilian heavy metal band Sepultura and current vocalist of Soulfly. This however is unconfirmed. More than likely, the Cavalera is simply a misspelling of Calavera, the Spanish word for skull. Probably the first one is correct, since most PLAV vehicles are named with a person's name (Prestes, Bolivar, Arbenz, etc.) *The Cavalera, like the Jaguar heavy tank, has Explosive Reactive Armor (ERA) bricks attached to it. Gameplay-wise they seem to do nothing, and are purely aesthetic. See also *Puma light tank *Dragon Lance light tank References Category:Light tanks Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles Category:People's Liberation Army of Venezuela Category:Mercenaries 2